


On Powerbanks and Bracelets

by paatuhod



Category: Stray Kids (Band), hyunho - Fandom
Genre: Bracelets, Canon Compliant, Changbin is AWARE, Changjin are cuddly, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunho are oblivious to each other's feelings and are chaotic as usual, I am in love with them, I tried to make this as canon-compliant as possible!!!, If you watch their vlives, Jealousy, M/M, Powerbanks lmao, This is for Valentine's Day I guess, This is soft.... I promise, You will get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paatuhod/pseuds/paatuhod
Summary: There was nothing wrong, really. He and Hyunjin were on excellent terms. It's just that... it's been two weeks and that Hwang Hyunjin still hasn't made Minho's bracelet.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	On Powerbanks and Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> As it is Valentine's season I tried to show Hyunho's love languages (or what I think they are hehe) namely Giving Gifts for Hyunjin and Acts of Service for Minho.
> 
> (Also I really like when Minho tries so hard to get Hyunjin's attention lololol)

"Guys... STAY are watching this VLIVE so we need to look at _them_ , you know," Seungmin reminded them, gesturing and staring pointedly at the camera.

"Ah that's right!"

"Sorry!"

"We were having a debate..."

"That's right..."

...

"Well then, let's talk about the Secret Santa we had on Christmas!" Chan started, easily taking the lead. "Are you using your gift well?"

"Oh the muffler was so warm!"

"Someone ate a layer of my chocolate..."

"I keep the Banana Kick chips in my locker so you _hyung_ s won't eat everything!"

"That's why I couldn't find them at the dorm..."

"I got my own present..."

"So did I, haha!"

Everyone else babbled thoughtfully about their presents. Felix even said he ate the chicken breasts he got from Minho as a late night snack, eliciting groans from everyone else.

"What did you get again, _hyung_?" Seungmin asked Minho.

Hyunjin looked at the person sitting on his right, said _hyung_ looking unbelievably _small_ because he was sitting between him and Seungmin. Minho had gotten Hyunjin's present, a _Super Mario_ powerbank. It was cute and honestly Hyunjin had wanted one for himself but he only had enough money for one when he bought it for their _manito_ video.

"Are you using it well?" Jeongin asked.

"No, I gave it away," Minho replied in a flippant way, eliciting a laugh from everyone in the room.

Oh.

Hyunjin was so shocked he laughed along with everyone else.

"To meeeee!" Han said enthusiastically.

"That's right, him," Minho said.

_Oh._

Hyunjin cleared his throat and went back to reading comments, hiding his eyes from everyone else.

"I already have a _30 000 mah_ powerbank," Minho explained. To whom, Hyunjin had no idea. It really shouldn't matter. Besides, his _hyung_ had already been so nonchalant earlier when he said he had given it away.

"Oh yeah, I want one with a bigger capacity too, haha," Hyunjin muttered.

Hyunjin felt Minho look at him so he tried to fix his expression. He didn't realize he had been pouting. Hannie had been using everyone else's power banks and it was good that he had now gotten his own. So he really should be happy. Win-win for everyone.

Minho wouldn't stop looking at him though so he deliberately turned away, rubbing his eye, trying to get rid of an itch he convinced himself was there.

* * *

There was nothing wrong, really. Minho was adamant about it: he and Hyunjin were on excellent terms. It's just that... it's been two weeks and that Hwang Hyunjin still hasn't made Minho's bracelet.

Minho tried to look back and troubleshoot the situation, but there was nothing that came to mind. They did their end of year vlive and practiced all day afterwards. After the new year vacation the whole week was full of practices too, sprinkle in some scattered schedules for some of them, and of course shooting _SKZ Code_. They barely had time to themselves, and so Hyunjin probably didn't have time to make his bracelet and Minho was overthinking this... right?

Minho looked over at Hyunjin, who was resting his head on Changbin, spent from practicing all morning. Hyunjin appeared to be napping and Changbin was keeping his head steady with his arm.

On said _dongsaeng_ 's arm were the two bracelets made by Hyunjin that had made Minho extremely _fussy_ two weeks ago. _Ya_. It's been two weeks. What was that all about?

Usually Hyunjin jumped at the opportunity to give Minho what he wanted. Granted, Hyunjin would complain about his hyung being annoying and whiny but nevertheless, he would still do whatever it was, especially if Minho asked him to. Such was not the case this time.

Looking at his phone, Minho saw they only had about 5 more minutes left before afternoon practice began, and so he decided he would take matters into his own hands. Strutting towards his two _dongsaeng_ s, he sat down quite loudly, but Hyunjin only stirred.

" _Annyeong_ ," he practically screamed and Hyunjin finally startled awake.

" _Hyung_ ," Seo Changbin reprimanded him as Hyunjin started looking around like a lost puppy trying to find the source of the sudden noise that woke him up.

"Hwang Hyunjin," Minho said, ignoring Changbin. "You haven't given me my bracelet yet."

The blond finally looked at him, eyes struggling to focus.

"Oh, _hyung_ , it's you," he said, yawning. "Do you still want that?"

Was he being serious? Minho had thrown a fit over that bracelet—

"Of course I want it," Minho said loudly, his mouth protruding in an offended pout. "Besides, I told STAY on _Bubble_ about it, remember? They'll be expecting you to make it so you better start."

Hyunjin had completely focused on him by this time, which was unusual, and he was staring right back, which was even more unusual.

"They probably forgot about it... Besides, you can make your own, right?"

" _Ya_. Hwang Hyunjin! I want my bracelet!"

"Are you sure? You're not just going to give it away?"

Minho blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

Hyunjin seemed shocked he said what he said out loud. Sleep was now completely gone from his eyes.

Changbin was staring at both of them, face unreadable.

It seemed it wasn't nothing, then. And maybe it might be Minho's fault.

"Okay, I'll make it but I'll have to order some materials first. I ran out."

"Ah," Minho said, "Hyunjin-ah I—"

The dancers came bursting through the door of the practice room from their lunch break, signalling the start of the afternoon practice.

Never mind. It could wait.

* * *

Hyunjin looked over at his _hyung_ , contemplating what to do. He hadn't meant to say what he said earlier. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking, or maybe... he didn't know. But he felt guilty somehow.

He looked down at his hair tie and fiddled with it a little before pushing his hair back to tie it.

"Do what you want," Changbin muttered. "Just don't overdo it, Hyunjin."

" _Hyung_?" Hyunjin looked at his favorite hyung. His soulmate. Changbinnie- _hyung_ always seemed to see through things, not just things involving Hyunjin... but especially things involving Hyunjin.

Right now, he was sitting there with a knowing look on his face.

However, Changbin just gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away to annoy Seungmin on the other side of the room.

After a few seconds Hyunjin sighed, went over to his phone and opened _Bubble_.

_Where would you order some pendants for bead bracelets?_

* * *

Two days later and Hwang Hyunjin still hadn't given him anything.

Minho was starting to get antsy about it. What if Hyunjin forgot? He had been half asleep when Minho reminded him after all.

Also, what Hyunjin said stuck to his mind since the other day. _Are you sure? You're not just going to give it away?_

So this was about the powerbank that he gave away. What was the big deal? Minho thought it would be better for everyone if Han Jisung just got his own powerbank. Hyunjin should be thankful, since Hannie wouldn't be hogging his, or Felix's, or Changbin's. Or everyone else's.

Still, Minho couldn't stop thinking about it. And if it was a big deal... well then, he's going to make a bigger deal out of it.

_Oh, could you do me a favor?_

_Could you ask Hwang Hyunjin when he'll make my bracelet?_

There. That ought to do it. He closed the app.

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't too busy to be here, baby?" his mother fussed, taking his bag and brushing her son's hair aside.

"I'm not, I asked manager-hyung for this specifically. I can't miss Soon's birthday," he pouted.

_Ping. Ping._

_Ping._

"What—"

Dori jumped away from where he was lounging in Minho's arms as the _Kakao Talk_ alerts startled him.

"Ah, they're already looking for you."

"No, _eomma_ , it's probably just the other guys," he assured her.

He was in Gimpo just the other week but he went home again this weekend to surprise his cat. It was Soonie's tenth birthday tomorrow so he had to be here. Ten years... that was big. It was a special age. He even told STAY how excited he was over _Bubble_.

He'd already picked out his oldest _dongsaeng_ 's birthday gift: a gigantic cat wheel that was proportionate to the ginger's size. Frankly, Soonie needed it, and he was happy to oblige.

The rest of his teammates were at the agency practicing, or so he'd thought. The _KKT_ alerts that came one after the other said otherwise.

"See?" he showed his mother the notifications, which was from the _Stray Kids_ chatbox.

His mother nodded, smiling gently.

"All right, I'll put this in your room, you should go shower."

"Hmm," he nodded, looking back at his phone and striding towards the living room. Ah, it hasn't been that long since _MuCore_ started. Maybe he could do a little monitoring before taking a shower.

Expecting chaos, Minho clicked on a notification as he sat down on the sofa.

_Jisung: When did you change your hair?!_

"What?" Minho's face scrunched up. Who was he talking about? 

Then he scrolled and right below it was a blurred picture of Hyunjin. MC Hyunjin, with long, black hair.

He almost stumbled over himself as he went to get the remote from the side table and turned on the tv.

"Is everything all right, Minho?"

"Yes, _eomma_!" he responded, steadying the volume. _MuCore_ was on a commercial break now so he missed the MC segment. Disappointed that he had to wait for it to finish to see Hyunjin's new hair, he sat back down on the sofa and opened their group chat.

Below the picture Hannie sent, Jeongin replied with an excessive number of punctuation marks.

_Jeongin: What—black hair?!!!?_

Minho smiled. Their _maknae_ was incredibly attached to his _hyung_ 's blond locks and was quite vocal against Hyunjin's attempts to change his hair color. Minho liked Hyunjin's blond hair as well, but Hyunjin didn't need to know that. 

Instead, he typed some words too.

_Minho: What? You have black hair?_

_Jeongin: When did that happen?_

When, indeed? Yesterday, when Hyunjin and Felix returned from their magazine shoot, Hyunjin was decidedly still blond. 

_Seungmin: Huh?_

Their other roommate was just as puzzled as Minho was. Well then. Hyunjin probably got it done before he went to the studio this morning, at the ass-crack of dawn.

_Jisung: LOL so I'm not the only one who didn't know LOOOOOL_

Jeongin sent a photo of himself face-palming, which made Minho laugh.

Minho took a selca of himself making a face, and sent it too.

_Changbin: When did you do that?_

_Chan: What's that—black?! LOL Hyunjinnie I'll give you a scalp massage when you get back!_

It seemed Felix was the only one practicing. He looked up from his phone just in time to see the show come back on. It zoomed in on three performers.

Ah. There he was.

Hyunjin and two other idols Wonyoung and Hyunjae were performing (or should he say, re-performing) their _MBC Music Festiva_ l cover of _SSAK3_ 's Beach Again. Hyunjin's black hair was so disarming, or maybe it was because Minho was so used to seeing him blond. Admittedly, Hyunjin would have looked intimidating if he wasn't performing such an easy-going, upbeat song.

Hyunjin had always been eye-catching, whatever he did: his stage presence unrivaled. But there was something about him in this new color. Minho couldn't help but stare at his _dongsaeng_. How could someone be cute _and_ sexy at the same time? Ah. He may be biased, but he thought Hyunjin somehow managed. He'd never tell Hyunjin that, though. Minho was sure he already knew.

After the performance, Minho sighed and got ready to take a shower.

* * *

"Nice hair," Minho said as a form of greeting to a sleepy Hyunjin lounging on the sofa when he got back Monday morning.

"Hmm? O _-_ oh," Hyunjin stammered, brushing said hair back before shrugging. "I put them on your bed," he told his _hyung_ instead of acknowledging the compliment.

Minho grinned and hurried inside their room. Sure enough, on his pink pillow lay two handmade bracelets. Two! When Minho had only asked for one.

"Hah," he said smugly. Hwang Hyunjin really outdid himself. He immediately told STAY on _Bubble_ about this development, and wore the black and purple one with the smiley face pendant. It was a tight fit, and Minho was sure he would have a hard time removing it once he got it on but no matter. He had a bracelet from Hwang Hyunjin now. Victory was sweet.

He looked at the other bracelet: the one with the daisy pendant. The beads were dark green and white, and the pattern was interesting. It looked like it didn't have a pattern at all, but there was a certain charm to it. The bracelet was dainty, and looked almost too pretty for him to wear. Not that he wasn't pretty, of course; Minho simply wondered why Hyunjin thought it would suit him. It made him smile, though, that Hyunjin would associate something so pretty with him, his "scary", "whiny" _hyung_.

He held the daisy bracelet delicately, put it inside a handkerchief and kept it in his bedside drawer.

* * *

Hyunjin had no idea why Lee Know- _hyung_ was flaunting his bracelet everywhere. Lee Know- _hyung_ seemed to have taken it upon himself to embarrass Hyunjin; he even got Hyunjin to appear as a guest in _Dekira_ because of the amount of times Hyunjin was being mentioned. _Tissue boy_? And now bracelet boy? Lee Know- _hyung_ needed to tone it down.

But as Hyunjin looked at his _hyung_ 's latest _Instagram_ post, one where he made various poses showing off his bracelet yet again, Hyunjin felt a traitorous smile creep up on his face.

_Annoying._

* * *

"Kids, Woonhyuk from _MBC_ called and asked if two of you would be willing to be guest chefs in _Crazy Recipe Adventure_."

They were absolutely swamped today. Videocalls with STAY and a whole evening of _SKZ Japan_ shoots (including _tiktoks_ for crying out loud); and Manager- _hyung_ still seemed to be getting in some last minute scheduling.

"Oh I love that show! I saw the premiere the other day, it's like a blind taste test competition... type... thing!" Hyunjin piped up.

Minho, who was getting his makeup done, looked over at his _dongsaeng_. He liked when Hyunjin talked about things in this manner. His eyes got that spark in them that made him even more animated than he already was with all his hand gestures—something else Minho found charming. Hyunjin did love watching cooking channels on _YouTube_ , and has been cooking and making smoothies for the members from time to time.

"Right," Manager- _hyung_ said. "I've decided to send Lee Know because he cooks very well—"

"That's right, I cook _very_ well," Minho smirked from behind a make-up brush.

"And he can decide who he brings with him. I'd suggest Hyunjin because he's _MBC_ 's darling, and I've seen you work well together in the kitchen. But it's up to you."

He addressed the last sentence to Minho only, which was not unusual because _Division 1_ made them do pretty much whatever they wanted when it came to these things. Minho looked towards Hyunjin who suddenly became busy with his phone. Gone was the excitement in his eyes earlier.

"What do you think, Hwang? You up for it?" he drawled, trying to elicit a reaction from the blond.

"You can just take Hannie," Hyunjin muttered almost inaudibly. "Or Yongbok," in a louder voice, ears red. "He's the five star _michelin_."

"What's happening?" Han asked, oblivious as to what they were talking about and was roused because Hyunjin said his name.

"Ahh Hyunjinnie, you'd be perfect for it! Anyway I like baking better, and this is a cooking show!" Felix said good-naturedly.

"And I want you," Minho added.

Hyunjin finally looked over at Minho, the blond's ears still tinged with pink.

"To come," Minho added. "With me." He should stop talking. Changbin was smirking and was seconds away from making fun of him, and he would never allow a world where Seo Changbin was free to do that.

"Oh? Why me?" Hyunjin deadpanned, seeming oblivious to his _hyung_ 's embarrassment.

"Because," Minho sighed, looking back at his _dongsaeng_ in annoyance. Why can't he just say yes? Did he really need a reason? "You heard manager- _hyung_. _MBC_ loves you, and we work well together." _And I miss annoying you_. Okay maybe he didn't say the last bit.

Hyunjin stared at him as if he failed some kind of test, but shrugged nonetheless.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll go."

"Okay, good I'll get back to them. I'll pencil this in for third week of January. Next, for 3RACHA..."

Minho stared at Hyunjin the rest of the impromptu meeting, but Hyunjin never looked at him again.

* * *

"Who's the cutest _maknae_? You are! You're the cutest _maknae_!"

"Ahh Seungmin- _hyung_ shut up!"

"Never!"

" _Ya_. Hwang Hyunjin, sit here with me."

They had just finished shooting their birthday photo for Jeongin for _SKZ Japan_ , and now they were doing their group Valentine's Day photo.

"Sure, _hyung_ ," his _dongsaeng_ said dismissively, getting up from where he was sitting on the floor and plopping down beside him and Chan, who had Changbin on his lap.

Minho glared.

"So until when are you planning to be mad at me?" he whispered dangerously.

"Mad at you? What are you talking about?" Hyunjin whispered back in the same annoyingly uncaring tone he had earlier.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Listen to me."

"I am?!"

"No, look at me."

Hyunjin did what he was told, and now they were both glaring at each other.

"I'm sorry," Minho said unexpectedly, startling Hyunjin so much he let out a tiny squeak. If Chan and Changbin heard, they didn't give any indication.

"What?"

"Honestly I didn't think that powerbank would be important to you. It was just a powerbank," he confessed.

"To you," Hyunjin's impulsiveness betrayed him yet again.

"Yes, to me. But it was important to you that I keep it. So I'm sorry, and I promise I'll take better care of your gifts."

Hyunjin thought about it.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" smiling sweetly.

"Idiot," Minho smirked, and moved to tickle him on the stomach.

Hyunjin caught Minho's hand just in time and looked down. It was the hand that wore the bracelet Hyunjin made for him. 

Hyunjin gave it a squeeze, and Minho squeezed back.

"All right everyone, 1, 2, say _kimchi_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again! I originally wanted to upload this when we get a hyunho selca because I wanted that to be the ending HAHA but who KNOWS when we'll get that and tbh... the SKZ Japan Valentine's photos made me extremely happy so here is my next hyunho fic!
> 
> I love hyunho so much cry with me


End file.
